


Red Tails

by ArcheryGirl1101



Series: Wildflower [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon-Typical Violence, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Relationships, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, post mountain scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: AU, Post Mountain SceneJaskier (accidently) joins a band of Assassins, named the 'Red Tails', bow and quiver, his weapon of choice with small daggers tucked beneath his doublet and bootHe never thought his first night out alone on the field would entail saving the oldest Witcher from a knife's edge and Ciri from Cahir at the same time
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wildflower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925245
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I know, roughly, what I am doing with this fic.  
> I just have to get there first.

Geralt's yelling approach at a farewell droned on a loop around Jaskier's mind the entire journey back down the mountain

"So long, Roach" Jaskier sighed, forcing the lump lodged in his throat away "Take care of that moron for me" He gave her a gentle stroke and left.

Jaskier stumbled to a village, nightfall greeting him with bitter winds, ducking into a dingy inn and taking refuge inside a cupboard of a room. The Bard didn't sleep. All he could hear was Geralt's voice. Crushing his ears and curling up in a ball didn't help either.

"Fuck sake, Geralt, shut up!" Jaskier hissed throwing himself upright. He decided to get a drink, taking his lute, bedroll and spare clothes with him because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at an inn tonight. Tucking himself into a corner he noticed a strangely dressed man enter the bar, the man was dressed head-to-toe in brownish-red armor but covered with an oxblood coloured cloak, a full quiver on his back and a bow swinging from his shoulder.

It reminded Jaskier of meeting Geralt, sending a swell of self pity and devastation burrowed in his stomach "Fucking Witcher" He mumbled into his stein

"May I join you?" The man's rich voice surprised him, he expected a rubble beat to match the face.

"Uh... uh, yes. Of course"

The man's hood billowed downwards, jet black spiky hair and a young, but scarred, face greeted him with a crooked smile. The jagged scar ran diagonal from his right temple, over his nose and reached the left corner of his mouth. His eyes unbelievably silver, they could even give Geralt's swords a run for their money

"That's impressive" Jaskier blurts, slapping a hand over his mouth, regret filled his eyes 

"Thanks, the Nilfgaard prick got what was coming to him. You're a Bard?"

Jaskier nodded, fearing what he would say if his mouth opened again

"I'm Felix, what's your name, Bard?"

"I'm... Jaskier" The idea caught up with him to use an alias but the Bard was far too exhausted to care at this point.

"A pleasure," 

"Care to join me in my travels?" Jaskier questioned, hoping to scare the man away, it only resulted in a choke inhale of ale. It was tactic he used during winters, it scared everyone away.

"Uh, you're being awfully forward, but I guess that's what Bards do, find a muse and run with it, yeah?"

"You could say that" Jaskier admitted, defeated

"Wait... I know that name, Jaskier, it's... I swear I know it" Felix contemplated

"Oh?"

Felix's eyes widened, "You're... that famous Bard, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you travel with a Witcher"

Jaskier shrank back "Yeah, but he... he moved on," He mumbled

"Moved on? He just dumped you on the side of a road and left?" Felix nearly yelled

"Shh! And no, not exactly, he's-- He's--" Jaskier exhaled through his nose, growling at himself for trying to defend someone who hurt him "Destiny gave him a shitty hand and I just... got in the way"

Felix scoffed "You're kidding, right?"

Jaskier shook his head, his heart sinking lower by the second, two decades spent, maybe even wasted, chasing after Geralt's attention and have it all for naught by a Witch, Destiny and a Child Surprise... Jaskier knew he didn't stand a chance, he wished he could have been at least be considered somewhat apart of Geralt's life but no, Destiny had other plans in motion for him.

"Sorry," Felix grunted, chugging the rest of his ale "Why don't I take you somewhere to forget about that asshole"

"Geralt's not-- I'm not, not in the mood for that"

"Huh? Oh, no, not _that_. I meant, just" Felix grumbled "Do you want to be more than what you are?"

"What I am, is a Bard"

"Is that all you wanted from life?"

Jaskier wanted to say yes, but having spent the better half of his life on adventures felt like a second calling "In a way,"

"Then join me instead, let me show you that you can be more than a Bard, Jaskier. Something more, something else, _someone_ else that won't allow a Witcher to stamp you out like you were nothing"

"Ok, ow that hurt. But I shall accept your offer"

Felix grinned, his teeth appearing somewhat sharper in the low light, Jaskier not at all phased at his appearance, the two decades spent with Geralt, monsters and travelling in forests had numbed Jaskier to the unknown creatures of the world.

Felix threw coin to the bar keep, nearly dragging Jaskier out in his haste "Midnight, we have a friend" A cream-coloured mare snorted in return 

"Uh, wow. She's beautiful"

"Oh, she knows. Here," Felix extended an hand, after pulling his hood up again, "Jump on, I intend to make only a night's travel"

"But, my items..."

"Tie them on, hold onto your lute though, it'll get bumpy"

Jaskier did as instructed, faster than he realised possible and accepted the offered hand, steadying himself against Felix's back. Midnight was spurred and the red duo were off into the night. 

If Jaskier had known that would have been his last night of normality, he may have said no to Felix.

Arriving at some kind of dingy castle Felix buzzed with joy

"Are you alright?"

"Absolutely, I'm glad you came along. Here we are, Fox Cove. Your new home"

"What?"

"You seriously think I didn't recognize you from the start?" Felix's voice dropped, powerful and deep "Your the Witcher's Bard, Jaskier. You seriously think you weren't that famous"

"You lied to me"

"No, I just exaggerated not recognising you. But my Master has plans for you"

"Master?"

"He's our teacher, but heed his warnings, do not talk back and co-operate. It'll be easy"

"What will"

"Master Rook, I have returned" 

Rook, was an older man, grey and scarred from years of battles and monsters, at least two crossbows on his person and one eye blinded Jaskier didn't dare say a word

"You brought a gift" The gravel in Rook's voice alone scared Jaskier

"Yes, the Witcher's Bard, Jaskier" Jasker was thrown off Midnight directly in front of Rook's feet, the Bard braced himself for a punch or slap of his face, only a sharp twist of his chin to face Rook was done.

"If you listen to every command I give, without question, and take this seriously, you may survive to find and hunt your Witcher down"

Jaskier's eyes bugged "Hunt him? No, no! I'm upset but I'd never kill him"

"The first kill is always the hardest, I assure you, but it will get easier overtime. Your training begins at dawn" Master Rook proclaimed

Before he could protest, or even start to run the world went black around Jaskier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, college and work have taken over and whenever my laptop is open I can't find myself able to write.
> 
> Sigh... anyways, Update Time!
> 
> After re-reading this Chapter I changed where I wanted this part to go, I accidently merged two ideas into one with this part so I hope its readable. I shall try my hardest to write and update when I can
> 
> Thank you to all who have Kudos'd and viewed.

As Jaskier's life had passed him by he never thought he would be sent to guard a royal, he played for royality with a charming smile and perfect lute but now, he didn't feel the desire to sing a tune or pluck the strings for fun.  
That life was over.

Now, he stood, hidden beneath his scarlet hood while watching this arrogant prick of a King throw his weight around and list of reasons for someone to be executed before them. Jaskier wasn't listening, it wasn't his job to listen anyways. 

The cloaked figure before them did appear familiar though, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he swore he could see a familiar wolf medalion bouncing listfully on and off the man's chest.

This man was injured, leg, the left shoulder and chest wounds was staining through the armor, he was older, from what little Jaskier could see of the man's face, his chin dusted with white stubble and wrinkled cheeks

Jaskier knew he couldn't let this man die. The Red Tails were known to get involved with situations they didn't need to, they were scattered around the Continent in their guilds. If this man was a Witcher, Jaskier couldn't let that death lay on his conscience. Geralt may be his past but those actions never clouded his judgement

"If I may, my Lord. What exactly has this Witcher done to warrent death?" Jaskier remained hooded, the man across from him turned his head towards him, on closer inspection, this was not Geralt, thank the

Gods, that would have been an awkward reunion

"What? Why are you questioning my orders, Assassin? It is not your job to know why this Mutant is condemned to death!"

So it was a Witcher, perfect.

Being called 'Assassin' was still strange, he wasn't Jaskier anymore, he was Songbird now or Feather Tail. 

Felix still called him Jaskier, or Jask, under their sheets, in Felix's arms. Jaskier mourned the loss of his identity somewhat, which was natural according to Felix, he was Fire Fox most of the time in the guild, Cinder Tail if he felt brood-ish

Jaskier stopped talking, he was shoved out of the way and watched as the Witcher was escorted to a cell. He hummed, watching teh display with guilt and regret. Disobedience led Jaskier there inside dank cells often now due to his Assassin branding, the guards were smart enough to take away his armor bow and quiver, but they never checked his clothes for weapons.

This time, the Red Tail now fully armed and clothed, stared at the old warrior meditated, after he landed face-fist from his rough man-handling. More blood stained the cobblestone below their feet, he emerged from the shadows, the man seemed undeterred from his sudden appearance.

"Are you alright?" Old habits die hard, but Jaskier knew this wasn't Geralt, he'd have been recognised by now if it was.

"I'm a Witcher, boy. I'll heal" His voice matched Geralt's on the gravel scale, the difference was in his tone, biting and proud. He was old, and war-hardened

"Funny, you said that yesterday, yet more blood litters the floor"

"Shut up!" Was demanded of him

"If you let me patch you up, I could get us out of here"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're barely a child"

Jaskier pulled a long face, he was reaching his mid-thirties gracefully, yet he guessed time was on his side. No doubt Master Rook put his body through Magic De-aging while in deep slumber, he's have to have a conversation with Felix about that.

"Thank you, Witcher. But alas, I do have the skills to do as I say. I've been waiting for the opportune moment and seeing how you're edging closer to death after each visit I pay you, I'd rather not have to drag a corpse away with me"

"Red Tail, you doubt my methods"

"No, I doubt your abilities to withstand this torture any further. I met one of your kind, and for the longest time I tried to convince him to rest he wouldn't listen until he collapsed, then would regret not listening to me" A slight exaggeration, regret did not exist in Geralt's repertoire as far as the former Bard was concerned. Geralt usually grumbled that he should have listened and Jaskier brushed it off.

He was given a dismissive hand wave, followed by a trademark "Hmph"

"You know, I don't even know your name" Jaskier smiled, rolling his head towards the Witcher, who had dragged himself onto a threadbare cot provided in the cell

"I can say the same for you" The Witcher panted, pale and a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead

"You're wounds might be getting infected, let me check"

"No! I told you-"

"You're not healing and haven't for at least three days from what I can see"

"This Witcher you encountered before me, did he ever tell you that you talk too much"

"Yes, repeatedly. But I always knew when to stop talking. Right now, you need to be spoken to, be alert, and I know how loud I need to be"

"Are you sure it was a Witcher?"

"Positive. Unless you happen to know other people who have glowing yellow eyes, carry silver and steel swords and a wolf's pendant on their chest"

"Hmph"

"Exactly. Now let me work" Jaskier managed to slip through the warped bars and reach the Witcher's side. 

Jaskier could barely slip through them now, meaning the Witcher had to escape through the cell door, he was working on obtaining the keys "I still haven't gotten a name"

"I didn't give it"

Jaskier rolled his eyes, and carefully set to work on bandaging the Witcher up as best he could with the supplies he had smuggled in. 

Night sluggishly transformed into dawn and Jaskier was escorted to his room, the unnamed Witcher was left behind, still injured and bleeding. Jaskier did what he could but had forgotten how stubborn Witchers could be when it came to patching wounds. 

A thought struck Jaskier, he had never revealed his face, his hood was kept up the entire time, which if he tilted his head enough it covered his face to his nose. That gave Jaskier a sliver of hope, at least this Witcher wouldn't be able to tell Geralt who saved him. 

The Red Tail sighed, wishing he could cradle his lute in his arms, instead of his bow. He missed the instrument dearly, it was still intact but prohibited from leaving Master Rook's side, Jaskier was still under oath and could not stray from his own Path. It didn't stop Jaskier from singing to his heart's content, it got him beaten to a pulp by Master Rook but it was worth it, Jaskier hadn't sung in a while, he missed that part of himself too, even Felix didn't know about his high quality of voice

Shaking his head from distraction, Jaskier formed a plan to get this Witcher out of this doomed castle. The execution was tomorrow night. 

Nilfgaard was on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left an implied relationship between Jaskier and Felix, but I'm not going into the heaviest of details. I'm not great at writing relationships / intimacy so it'll be hinted at or spoken about briefly later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I must say, nearly 200 hits alone with 2 Chapters. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate that.
> 
> This Chapter ended a little differently than planned, but I think it worked.

Jaskier had been forced into temporary exile while the elder Witcher was manhandled to his knees by Nilfgaard's soldiers.

Sneaking his way back in was no problem, he had had three days and nights to remember the insides and out of the building.

Hood up, bow in his left, while an arrow was already knocked, the string being held by his right. He found a golden hiding spot, from his viewpoint he could see four soldiers guarding the Witcher, who was clearly in agony from his old wounds, Jaskier swore under his breath, wishing he had persisted with helping him.

He could see other approaching from behind the black tree-line. Standing torches were the only light source, luckily Nilfgaard armor reflected light, leather padding did not.

Cahir was spouting some kind of speech, Jaskier too far away for Songbird to hear but could see a sword being swung back to decapitate the Witcher

Jaskier grit his teeth, drew back and shot his arrow. It arrow was lodged into Cahir's skull, right eye first. He unceremoniously flopped to the ground, the four guards surrounded the Witcher. Sprinting from his spot Jaskier fired out four more arrows, all deadly in their accuracy, he plants his back against a pillar, more soldiers are embracing the battlefield

"Shit" Jaskier hisses, he knew he should have lit the signal earlier, finding his explosive-set arrow Jaskier pushes it into a torch, then aims for the sky, red mist soars then bursts into a cloud high above their heads. The Witcher looks up from his place on the ground.

Jaskier knows the Witcher is distracted, soldier's who followed the King are trying to hold their own, it honestly looks like a free-for-all at this stage, blood, steel, armor, shields, spears, mud, all layered upon each other, as well as the corpses too.

Jaskier notices the guard creeping towards the Witcher, silver sword in hand, the Witcher can do nothing to prevent his own demise

Jaskier wrangled out a battle cry and took several Nifgaardians down in his path. He owned two daggers, handles made of gold, blades of steel. His bow was wooden, but that wouldn't stop Jaskier to block the sword with it, as well as a blade, saving the bow from being split in half

"You got it wrong" Jaskier hissed "Steel is for humans, Silver is for monsters!" The former Bard slashed the guard's arm, using the momentum to stab the man in the stomach, if Jaskier had known how heavy that damn blade was in advance he would have braced himself, he swore he felt his wrist pop

"Come on," Jaskier knelt down and sliced through the rope holding his wrists, throwing the Witcher's arm over his shoulder and wrapping one around his waist, heaving them to their feet Jaskier dragged the Witcher to some kind of safety

A familiar howl calling made Jaskier's head snapped upwards, "Fire Fox!" he grinned, while dragging the injured Witcher

"Songbird!" Felix's voice coated with fear and confusion echoed from the battlefield

"Watch out," The elder man warned

Somehow avoiding a swing of a battle axe, Jaskier suckered the man in the face, twisted the man's arm and wrapped both arms around his neck and head, using his dagger to slit the man's throat the Assassin let the man drop to the ground in a heap.

"Red Tail," The elder man spoek again, his knees going weak, Jaskier once again looped himself around to hold the Witcher steady

"Come on!" Jaskier found a stable of horses near the treeline. 

Jaskier felt nothing but agony as he hauled the Witcher upwards onto the horse and smacked the mare's rear into goading, he didn't understand why he was in pain, he just knew to keep fighting. Jaskier stayed put to kill a handful of others who attempted to draw near, it didn't matter who's side they were on, they were all targets.

Jaskier faintly heard the elder Witcher groan, from the ground. Perfect... The mare hadn't gone far and had shaken off the falling Witcher. Calming the mare down while helping the Witcher upward, the searing pain returned but the Red Tail only grit his teeth

"Let me help you when we get to a better clearing" It wasn't a question, as Jaskier once again shifted the Witcher onto horseback, keeping her calm in the woes of the nightmare only metres behind them.

"You-"

"Hush," Jaskier tutted to the horse and coaxed her forward "Good girl"

Maybe an hour, maybe more had passed the duo until Jaskier found a place worthy of rest

"Here, let me help" Jaskier offered, reaching upwards to aid the Witcher

"Enough!" He barked "You should be running"

"And do what, exactly? Leave you hear to keel over and not defend you?"

"I need no defending"

"Right... Because you're a Witcher" Jaskier finished, condescending lacing his tone

A growl made its way to Jaskier's ears, he couldn't help but smirk at it "Just rest, dear Witcher. I can help you"

"And not yourself"

"I'm sorry?" Jaskier paused, already collecting bandages for the Witcher

"I can smell fresh blood on you, you're hurt"

Jaskier looked himself down and could see no injuries, true there was fire-like pain in his side but could not see any blood "I'm fine"

The Witcher scoffed, leaning against a fallen log "Of course you are" The same condescending tone thrown back at him

"I still don't have a name"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Professional curiosity" Jaskier shrugged "I have nothing to gain from learning your name, but it would be nice to call you something other than 'Witcher'"

"Hmph"

"If I manage to fix up your wounds will you tell me?" The Red Tail bargained

"Hmm"

"I'll take that as a yes, dear Witcher" Jaskier smiled and set off to work, ransacking the horse of whoever's items lay inside, including a blanket, which was great for Jaskier so he could lay out all the equipment "In a completely non-propositional way, I'll need your armor off"

The Witcher scoffed "You hold yourself too high a standard, Red Tail"

"I'm just setting the grounds here. I've dealt with a wounded Witcher and I tried to remove his armor and was on the receiving end of an impressive one-handed choke hold because I didn't say anything. He was coming down from Cat and it was early in our travels. I learned from then on to tell him to remove his armor"

"You make it sound like it was a regular occurrence, you dealing with this fellow Witcher" The elder man did slowly start removing his armor, piece by piece.

Jaskier kept a distance to prevent the Witcher feeling crowded, muttering his own "Mmm" while focusing on quickly setting a fire, muttering in Elder and a flick of the wrist later a small campfire was lit, nothing to draw attention, just some extra lighting and warmth.

"A spark in your eye, you're still new to magic" The Witcher's skin reflected against the flames, at least the earlier infections were clearing, but he was still injured.

"Yes, I do what I can. It's nothing compared to you, I'm sure" 

"Flattery" The Witcher rolled his eyes

"May I approach? As I still need to fix those wounds properly"

"Fine," 

Jaskier smiled, pulled his hood back a little, to show no ill intent, sewing up the Witcher's wounds and wiping away the weeping blood with old yet clean rags/

"How many times have you done this?" The Witcher questioned

"Far too many to count, I knew this Witcher for roughly two decades" An off-handED remark while Jaskier worked to patch up the wounds, the one long slice from the hip and body made Jaskier wince in sympathy.

"Two decades?" The Witcher echoed

"Yes, don't move and take shallow breaths, this is going to hurt"

The elder man twisted to face Jaskier properly, who's face was still mostly covered by the hood "Are you--" The Witcher hissed from the needle hitting a particular deep open area

"I did say not to move"

"Have me met before?"

"No, I'd know your name if we had. I never forget a face, name or title. Old habit, really" His Bardic profession got him into FAR too much trouble than he was worth. **_"You hid your sausage in the wrong royal panrty"_** The memory made Jaskier freeze

"Red Tail?"

"Songbird," Jaskier continued his work, clearing his throat. If he happened to shake his head to allow his hood to fall again to hide his emotional state... that was his business "My name is Songbird"

"A lie,"

"Not entirely"

"Hmph"

Moments passed in silence, Jaskier's eyes always darting around to keep a lookout while working on sewing the Witcher back together as well as wrapping him back up with bandages "Impressive amount of scars"

"You haven't lived a long life," The Witcher cut him down again

"No, I haven't" Jaskier whispered "All done," Jaskier threw himself upwards, curving around the fire and sitting on the opposite log, his left arm instinctively curled around his side, something felt off but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Finally realising you're injured too" The Witcher stated

"I'm not, I'm fine" Jaskier sighed quickly "Do you need help re-dressing yourself in all the armor?"

"No,"

"I never got a name"

"You didn't tell me yours"

"I am Songbird" Jaskier repeated "It's no lie. The Red Tails don't use first names often"

"'Songbird', sounds like a stage name"

"You're not wrong, it's part of who I am, or was, but I do go by that name"

The Witcher mirrored the sigh "Vesemir, my name is Vesemir"

"A pleasure, Vesemir. I think we should continue by sun-up"

"'We?'"

"Yes, I still think you're in no condition to be travelling alone"

"Says the fool unaware he is bleeding out, only running on adrenaline"

"I'm fine, Vesemir. I'd rather be hurt than knowing a left a Witcher to die!" Jaskier snapped, the fire up-roared as Jaskier raised his voice, decreasing as the silence drew out

"Well, if I am unable to shake you, we may as well leave now"

"Great, more traction covered for the night"

Vesemir raised a brow to that, he was sure by sunrise, 'Songbird' would no longer be singing his tune.

"If you're sure you can keep up with me"

'Songbird' laughed, "Oh I intend to, besides you haven't noticed yet"

"Noticed?"

"You'll see" Songbird flourished, swinging his bow behind his shoulder, gesturing for Vesemir to lead the way "I won't be but silent back-up"

"Hmph" Vesemir started their journey, Jaskier waved a dismissive hand to the fire, leaving the horse and their burnt evidence behind. Jaskier brandished out a camouflage spell to give them time to escape the area.

Had they waited only five more minutes, would they have encountered another Witcher. 

Geralt patted down the horse, releasing it from its post.

He practically choked on the magic scent in the air 

Could see the bandages burning into dust 

Hear that fading footsteps. 

He knew Vesemir was close, and being followed. Growling, Geralt chased the dying trail, readying his silver blade, locked in his vice grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know why I went for all five senses in the end but hey, it's reaching 3am here. I think it worked, not sure though.
> 
> Originally Ciri was supposed to witness Cahir's death as well as Geralt seeing Vesemir bound and injured and unknowingly watch Jaskier save Vesemir's life, I might shimmy that in to the next Chapter, if I remember. POV Switch? Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of turned into a two for one
> 
> I'm posting this instead of doing the dishes.... priorities...

Red smoke, not always something included in the battlefield. Geralt watched as the archer in red in action, silently impressed that he hadn't gotten himself killed in the first five seconds of the battle.

He had watched the Nilfgaard who had orphaned and chased Ciri into his arms receive an arrow to the eye, the Witcher felt pleased Ciri no longer had to watch over her shoulder for the bastard, Geralt just wished his death wasn't quick,

The red archer had defended and made it to Vesemir, dragging him off to a stray horse. Dread settled in Geralt's stomach, the warrior could just be out to kill Vesemir himself. Butchering down those in his path

Geralt made his way towards Vesemir

 _ **"Songbird!"**_ Yelled another red leather clad warrior, fear coating his entire being.

Was that code for something? Geralt wasn't sure, his confusion grew further as the archer smack the horse's hide, sending Vesemir to the forest, he followed after a brief moment of fighting once again.

Geralt was going to catch them up, however the other red warrior cut him off

"You won't hurt him again!" A short sword pointing towards Geralt's chest "I'll make sure of that"

The Witcher growled, bearing his sharpened teeth, bashing the short sword out of his opponent's hand "Do no threaten me"

The warrior retreated a step away, unsheathing two steel daggers 

"If we cross swords, you will not live to see sun rise"

"Stay away from Songbird," His final warning before driving the daggers through a soldier's throat, retrieving the fallen sword and running.

Geratl was hesitant to follow the warrior, whatever, or whoever Songbird was Geralt had history with them, the word 'again' did not escape Geralt's notice. 

He found Cahir's body, though redundant Geralt pierced his neck, "For Cirilla" He hissed, standing and trailed the fading scent of the older wolf.

He stopped shortly after the tree-line, the grass indented, blood droplets here and there but nothing to signify death. Scenting the air around him, thick copper wafted up his nose, someone was injured but it wasn't Vesemir, no bodies around and no weapons either. Ash was carried by a light wind, he followed the new scent for an hour, darkness covering the trail.

The campsite was deserted. The Witcher patted down the horse, releasing it from its post, he watched it trot away, no direction in mind. Magic lingered in the air, making his gag. Rags and blood-soaked bandages burnt out and decomposing into the ashes.

Geralt could hear two sets of fading footsteps. He set off once again to find Vesemir and his shadow, the Witcher's silver blade tightly held in his right hand.

* * *

Dawn greeting the duo in kind. Jaskier keeping a few paces behind Vesemir, keeping quiet as he had promised. He'd rather not get gut-punched by a Witcher again, it may been two decades ago, but Jaskier swore it wasn't always phantom pain.

Resting a hand against his stomach he flinched at his own touch, pulling away he noticed blood coated his fingertips. Oh... that wasn't good. "Guess that means I didn't avoid the battle axe" He mumbled

"What's that?" Vesemir called

"Nothing" Jaskier replied, undoing his armored doublet he spotted the ripped and bloodied tunic, he pressed his left hand against the wound "You still haven't noticed yet"

"You keep saying that,"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. Three items"

"Three items?" Vesemir echoed

"Yes, that's all the hints I'm giving you"

"I can still smell fresh blood on you"

"I'm fine" Jaskier snapped. 

He would be. 

He would. 

He find Felix and he could be healed that way, he'd get an earful, sure but he'd rather than be underground. Though now that he was acknowling it, his body was screaming 'I am in agony and falling apart! Fix it!' repeatedly

Vesemir stopped, Jaskier rested his back against a tree, his hood still up, but at least the jacket was open now, the opening for the wound was thin, practically unnoticable. he shrunk himself inwards to hide the injury anyways, cursing his cream tunic.

"My dagger,"

"That's one," Using his right hand he revealed the knife to be up his sleeve

"When did find the time to do that?"

"After you were thrown off the horse. I was worried you would attack me"

"Hmph, smart move"

"You've got two more items left to find"

"You're hurt"

"I'm alright," Jaskier took a deep breath, lifting himself from the bark "Any guesses?"

"No"

"I'm surprised that's the first thing you noticed"

"What?"

"You used all your hints"

"Songbird" Vesemir growled

"Yes?"

"Return my items,"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Vesemir sighed wearily "Are you sure you're not a Magpie?" He pinched the bridge of his nose

"Ooh, that would be interesting, wouldn't it"

"Songbird, I owe you a debt"

"Consider finding another Witcher payment"

"What?"

"I care not for a debt, if anything, this clears the slate between myself and any and all Witchers"

"You are a strange one,"

"Thank you, my dear"

Vesemir took a personal inventory again "The second item, are my potions"

"Correct, those were tricky to take as well, don't worry" Jaskier handed them back, hoping Vesemir would ignore the blood staining his left hand "All are there and sealed tight. I don't really want to die via Witcher poison"

"The ground again?" The elder man raised a brow

"No, I snagged them while I patched you up. All it takes is a blink of the eye and poof"

"Are you always this aggrivating?"

"Yes, well, that's a strong word, I'd rather use talkative"

"Hmm"

"After you, Vesemir" Jaskier gestured forward again, his head snapping behind him, checking their path

"Nothing's there" Vesemir informed "I can't sense anything"

"I know, it's a habit to check"

"Good, but don't be so obvious about it, be subtle about your actions, a tilt of the head and take a breath, it allows your hearing and sight to adjust"

"Thanks for the advice"

"Don't think I didn't notice," Vesemir started off again

Shit "Sorry?" Feigning ignorance could work, maybe?

"Witchers have enhanced senses, do you really think I can't see or smell the blood covering your hand and side"

Jakier fell silent. Maybe not.

"Who was the Witcher you met before?"

"If I tell you, you'll know who I am"

"Is that wrong?"

"No, but if I do tell you and we find the other Witcher, he-- we... ended on the wrong foot"

"Is he looking for your head?" The underline threat was clear as day

"No"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I..." Jaskier turned his head aside, pouting "If we were to reunite now after everything that happened, the history we share..."

"Ah, this is about Renfri"

"What?" Why would that bother him? Jaskier wasn't even born during the disaster that was Blavikan. Jaskier mentioned it only once, mere minutes into meeting (chasing after) Geralt and he received a whopping gut-punch that sent him to the dirt. 

After that, the words 'Butcher' (unless talking about food) 'Blavikan' and 'Renfi' were off limits. Jaskier made a comment about the Broach, complimenting it, and still received dead silent treatment for a week. Geralt laid out ground rules and Jaskier followed those orders to a T.

"No," Jaskier forced "No, that-- That rarely came up and for good reason"

"Hmm"

"Look, it's better if you don't know. I am Songbird, and I shall be fluttering behind you until we come across either a town or another Witcher. We still have plenty daylight left, so I repeat; after you"  
"Hmm" 

Jaskier replied with a smile, adjusted his bow and rested his back against another tree. Ignoring the burning open wound was becoming a chore but Jaskier was keeping himself distracted "You have one item left to retrieve, care to venture another guess?"

Vesemir was already a few steps ahead, which was fine by Jaskier, he could deflate slightly, force one foot in front of the other and his body fell into rhythm.

Neither realised he had left a remarkably sized bloodstain on the bark behind them

* * *

Geralt had stalked the fading path for hours and was still no closer to finding Vesemir or his (possible) captor. Huffing, Geralt headed east instead, no particular reasoning, he was following instinct. He was yet to find or purchase another Roach. The poor mare became sick and Geralt put her out of her misery. There was a town not incredibly far from his current location, maybe he should have kept the other horse, but it wouldn't be the same.

He traveled through the woods, hunted a quick meal or a rabbit and continued moving.

If the Witcher stopped long enough he could hear gentle footfalls behind him, maybe he had overtaken Vesemir in his haste? Unlikely, the elder wolf would bark and Geralt wouldn't be alone anymore. He tilted his head back slihgtly, nothing to give away he had heard but enough to gain a louder perspective, whoever this was, was close. Sniffing the air, soot, dirt, honey and ash met his nostrils, he pulled a face an continued walking, planning each step now that he had a longer shadow, he swiftly moved to the left and heard a foot slide underneath a body.

Brandishing his steel sword, geralt pivoted around a tree to be met with a red-clad warrior, the same one who shouted "Songbird" and drew swords with during the battle

"Do you want your head cut off?"

"You're looking for him"

This was new, did the warrior know Vesemir? "Who?"

"Songbird"

"I don't know what that means"

"Don't play stupid!" The man threw back his hood, the Witcher was met with black unruly hair and a scarred younger face. Geralt could help but analyse the scar, then noticed the striking eyes. The man reminded Geralt of Eskel.

"I know who you are, White Wolf and I intend to make sure you keep distance from my Songbird"

"I've never met you or this 'Songbird' before. I would remember. I have heard of the Red Tails, only whispers" geralt also knew their numbers almost matched Witchers, and though not avid monster hunters in particular, they still did what they could. The Witcher had respect for them

"I don't care if you've heard of us or not" The man unsheathed his short sword again, Geralt sighed, the respect diming somewhat, tempted to use Aard, or maybe Axii to avoid this confrontation.

"That didn't end well for you last time, I won't be merciful twice"

The man growled at Geralt, disgust mixed in anger "You never showed him mercy" Swords clashed again, Geralt had no time for this, he was tracking Vesemir, not worrying about his past life right now. After the first clash, Geralt felt a cold shiver rushing down his back. Someone was talking about Blavikan, the Butcher... was this what the man was talking about? But he didn't call Geralt 'Butcher', so who could it be?

**White Wolf.**

The name slapped him in the face, he knew who gave him that title, as well as the term 'Hero', instead of Butcher, but that ended on the mountain

Geralt's lost focus caused the man to gain a slight upper hand, managing to catch the Witcher's forearm.

"You're getting slow," The man taunted

"You're getting ahead of yourself" Geralt used Aard, sending the red warrior sprawled on the ground, his sword only a few feet away "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're adamant I've hurt someone you know, I need a name"

"Firefox, my name is Firefox, his is Songbird"

"So that's what that is"

"I was calling him, to warm him you were here"

"What did I do?" 

Firefox belly laughed at him, "That's hilarious. The name is the giveaway, why should I do all the work for you?"

Geralt's chest vibrated with another growl 'Songbird' could have been anything, a childhood nickname, a pseudonym, stage name, surname, title, mage, some towns were vastly different in culture and Geralt didn't care enough to remember them all unless he absolutely had to.

He lowered his sword, pointing at the ground instead of Firefox's middle

"Why are you following me, instead of finding your Songbird?"

"I thought you were the Witcher he took off with, I thought you were hiding him, but realised it was only you" Firefox still lay spread-eagled on the grass, drawing another sigh, more groaning underneath "I loathe to say this, but we may have to stick close to find them, then we both get what we want"

Reluctance pulled at Geralt too "You're right, but I am keeping my eye on you"

"As I with you, like I'd trust you in the least"

"Hmm,"

"Oh, you're doing that now. He warned me about your inability to speak for more than minutes at a time" 

Geralt brain was slowly convincing him that Firefox had somehow met either Eskel or Lambert and was just using the word 'Songbird' to piss him off. Bastard brothers.

"Let's go"

The found bloodstained bark some time later, and more that followed creating a bizarre version of a breadcrumb trail. It was either a trap or someone was gravely injured and pushing themselves forward. The Witcher and Red Tail agreed is was a bad sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier bitched about Geralt to Felix, rightfully so after the moutain, but yeah. Felix hates Geralt and the feeling is turning mutual quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but I haven't had much time and energy to create a new Chapter.  
> This just kinda happened,
> 
> Enjoy,

Night had fallen, neither duo had found each other.

Geralt continued to follow the literal blood trail, it did slow and sputter but enough was left to catch an idea of further progress.

"Well, think we should call it a night? No doubt whoever we're following is doing the same, their wound has either been tended to, or he died and was eaten by wolves. You and I haven't seen a body nor heard a beast large enough to be bothered by a corpse"

Geralt let out another "Hmm"

"So," Firefox sat down on a fallen log, Geralt opposing him "How long have you been a Witcher?"

Geralt wasn't listening, giving the bloodied bark his coldest glare 

"Witcher!"

"Hm?"

"How long?"

"A lifetime,"

"So, what only one hundred years?"

"Hmm" was firm in tone

"More?"

"Hmm", was slightly aggressive

"Come on, you finished with conversation?"

Geralt growled, baring out his sharper cannines 

"What? You transforming into a real wolf? That'd be a treat"

"Shut. Up!" Geralt spat

Firefox rolled his eyes, "I was thinking of playing a game with you, but I think if I tried it, I'd lose a limb or something"

"Hm?"

"You see, the Red Tails have this game we play whenever we meet someone new once out on the field. Game of Threes, we take or use something three times and let the person guess what it is"

"Sounds tedious"

"Got you talking didn't it?"

"Hmph"

"So, can you smell the blood behind me, unless the poor trees have offended you personally," Firefox chuckled

"I can,"

"And..."

"What?" Geralt threw his arms up slightly "I answered your questioned

Firefox sighed, "I honestly don't get what Songbird saw in you, maybe even still sees, but for the life of me, I just don't understand"

"You haven't told me who Songbird is"

"That's because you have to guess" Hissing on the 'S', Firefox leaned forward, pushing his chin out "Come on, you can't be that dense"

"Hmph" Geralt stood up, ready to move again

"Leaving camp so soon?"

"We're losing time, you want to find your Songbird, yes?"

"Of course I do" Firefox would admit later he was defensive "Not like you care about him, you abandoned him"

"What?"

"Another hint. Try and use that 'lifetime' of a Witcher brain and think for once, instead of using your sword and anger as an answer for everything!"

Silence collided with both fighters in gut punches

"I've never met a Red Tail before today, so whoever this is, I have history with" Geralt concluded "Did Yennefer send you after me?"

"What's a Yennefer?"

Geralt's eyes widened, he swore he could hear someone swear in the distance "Fuck"

* * *

"Red Tail, I know you're about to collapse, stop trying to run ahead!" Vesemir barked

"I'm fine!" Jaskier knew he wasn't, he had nearly toppled over into Vesemir's heels a moment ago and now, was only being held upright by the Witcher gripping his jacket against a tree.

"You're sweating, you're pale, you're shaking, you're bleeding and leaving a trail for whoever to follow behind us, need I say more?!"

Jaskier opened his mouth, however his body had other ideas as his neck turned temporarily turned limp and cracked Vesemir in the nose

"Shit!" Both cursed, Vesemir loud enough to echo

Rapid hoofbeats drew closer, Jaskier blanched at the prospect of fighting, he could barely stand, adrenaline was only doing so much now. He felt like crying in all honesty. He was hauled to his feet and dragged by Vesemir into a ditch. the burrow barely holding them both, but the grass beside them was kind, long enough to cover their marks while a soldier briefly checked over the area.

Darkness taunted Jaskier's sight. He could feel his injury finally getting the better of him, once again he opened his mouth to speak, tell the Witcher to run and leave him behind, announce the third item, which

Songbird was baffled that the Witcher couldn't see it from being on top of him

"Stay awake, Lark. We'll be moving in a moment" Vesemir mumbled

Jaskier couldn't respond, having the weight of Vesemir pressing against his wound sent shooting flares of agony up his body. In his frazzled moment lit up a Nilfgaard torch, sending them in the opposite direction to find any survivors or mages.

"Clever trick"

Songbird grew still

"Red Tail?" Vesemir crouched above the younger archer "Songbird, wake up" The Witcher could just make out the low but repetitive thump-thump of the human's heart but knew he was in serious trouble

"You're an idiot, Songbird"

"Songbird!" A new voice roared beside them, Vesemir readied his blade 

"Vesemir, wait!" His fellow wolf called

"Geralt?"

"What have you done to Songbird!"

"He was already injured, surely you've noticed the blood"

"Where is he?"

Vesemir stood, gesturing to the burrow

"No, no, no, no!" Firefox shoved Vesemir out of the way, "Songbird! Hey, wake up, hey!" His voice broke 

The both Witcher fell quiet

Firefox whispered rapidly in Elder, his hands hovering over the wound

"Stop giving me a headache, Fox" Was mumbled after a tense two minutes.

"Songbird," A large breath of relief released "You scared the shit out of me"

Songbird grinned "You love me for it,"

"Yeah, I do. Now, come on" 

A groaned grimace was presented, 'Songbird' double-took Geralt "What the fuck?" He breathed

"Relax, I haven't said anything"

"Keeping secrets?" Vesemir wondered

"Not quite" Firefox replied "Well, gentlemen, it's been a pleasure but it's time for us to leave"

Songbird wacked Firefox's shoulder "What are you doing?" He whispered

"Leaving. I thought you said he--" Songbird interrupted with a harsh clearing of the throat

"Don't" Jaskier shook his head, the Witchers could barely hear his voice, thankfully.

"You have got to be kidding me, Songbird? We aren't their bodyguards and you're in no condition to fight off Nilfgaard, what happened to you?"

"A battle axe" Vesemir answered "This man fought so I could escape"

"If that's true, then--" Geralt started, his golden eyes never leaving the injured man, something about the way he dressed bothered the Witcher, he couldn't put his finger on it. The colour, it wasn't the uniform, but the colour. The mountain...

"Ah ah!" Firefox cut off the Witcher, if looks could kill, Firefox would be ash "We don't do debts, the Red Tails aren't fond of being owed anything" He paused as Songbird whispered something in his ear "I have

been informed that Vesemir was to find a Witcher as a debt paid, and considering none other than Geralt of Rivia himself is here then all affairs are sorted"

"Stay" Vesemir ordered

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"I did, but your friend is in no condition to move, and you're wrong. Not all affairs are in order. I still have an item left"

"The Game of Three" Geralt told the elder wolf

"Yes"

"Seriously!" Firefox spat at Songbird, who weakly shrugged, falling against Fox's side "Whoa, I got'cha. Alright. I guess one night of rest wouldn't kill us, well, more heal one of us and in the meantime you," He gestured to Vesemir "can keep guessing and you," Another gesture, to Geralt this time "can keep your distance"

"So he wasn't lying about the history" Vesemir commented, sitting down on a rock, Geralt near him on the ground while the Red Tails remained the opposite side, sitting, in Songbird's case lying down, by the burrow lip

"Rest," Firefox patted Songbird's shoulder, whose head was resting on his lap "I'm confiscating's your bow as punishment. You're a moron"

A pathetic groan was his reply "Let me sleep in peace then, you can kick my ass tomorrow for it" Songbird mumbled "I'll start a fire--"

"As if you have the energy for that, I have enough magic knowledge and there are two Witchers here, I think you can rest for five minutes"

Both Witchers took that as their hint to get firewood and hunt to last the night. A few rabbits later and a healthy fire made. 

Jaskier fell asleep, curled up on Firefox's lap

"You really hurt him, you know"

"I don't know who this is,"

"You will. If he put his hood down and speaks to you properly. You really have no idea what you did to him"

"How long ago?"

"It's not my place to say,"

"Enough, petty squabbling does nothing. I'll take first watch, Geralt, Fox both of you should rest. I am in no mood for childlike behaviour, I've already dealt with Songbird's antics and have grown weary of it"

"Fine, but I'll take second watch, save Witcher strength" Firefox offered, stroking Songbird's arm with his pointer finger. "I hate you, Geralt. I really do, for everything that he has told me"

"Hm"

"Goodnight Witchers, wake us if the worst happens" Fox leaned back, a fallen log as his resting point, sleeping while sitting up wasn't the best but no way in Hells would he move Songbird. Hood up and arms crossed over his chest the Red Tails slept on

"Any closer to figuring out who the Lark is?"

"Any idea what he stole from you?"

Both didn't answer, "Are you sure you want to take first watch?"

"I'm fine, wolf. Songbird took care of me, said he had the practice and it showed. His stitching was clean and precise"

"Hm"

"Rest wolf. You'll find him soon"

Geralt nodded, lying down on the grass, facing the fire and the Red Tails duo. Songbird finally seemed to be alright, which was good, the amount of blood-loss the man had gone through was not healthy. That damned name was taunting him with an inch of his life. Maybe tomorrow he could figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I Promise, Geralt will discover who is behind the Songbird Hood. Just not right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came and the only exception on guard duty was Songbird. He was shaken to consciousness and dragged to his feet.

Nilfgaardians were looming over their heads and it was best to run now.

Songbird's injuries slowed them down but the youngest fighter was determined to keep pace. 

Geralt couldn't help but compare Songbird to Jaskier, always willing to risk his health so no monsters or humans would be nipping at their heels. He was aided by Firefox.

The Witcher had often wondered what became of ~~his~~ Bard-- _the_ Bard Geralt corrected himself, he wasn't allowed to claim any part of Jaskier and he'd blown any type of 'friendship' they had on that mountain. He never heard of a Bard telling the tales of dragons or heartbreak or abandonment via Witcher during his descent to the next village or while he smuggled Ciri to Kaer Morhen. It was like the Bard vanished... Geralt hoped Jaskier hadn't died, last words spoken to him in rage and sorrow, he owed the Bard an apology, if he ever found him again _**"See you around, Geralt"**_

"Geralt!" Vesemir's voice snapped him back to present day

"Hm?"

"Finally, I've been asking you the same question for nearly ten minutes"

"What was the question?"

"Are you listening to me. I think I got my answer"

"Hm,"

"Thinking about that Bard of yours?"

"He wasn't mine"

"Yet he traveled with you for two decades"

"He wanted adventure, material to compose songs"

"That may have been his initial point, but after his success, why do you think he stayed?"

Geralt couldn't answer that, he had asked himself that very same question after he heard 'Toss a Coin' more times than he'd liked while parted from the Bard and then would see a beaming face, grinning as if meeting for the first time and cornflower blues to match Geralt shrugged and watched the Bard trail his shadow for another spring, summer and fall.

"You'll find him, as well as training Cirilla again, she's growing and her skills and knowledge are far exceeding our expectations"

"She was a Princess, always eager to learn"

"If there's one thing she is learning is how not to be a Princess with all the yours and your brother's habits", 

"Witchers" Firefox warned scurrying himself and Songbird to the foot of a tree "Bandits"

"How many?" Geralt asked

"A handful, they're got a woman and child tied up, they've killed a male"

"Hm, shouldn't be too difficult" Vesemir replied 

"I thought Witcher's didn't interfere with humans?"

"They aren't fully human, monsters take all shapes" 

Firefox pulled a long face, his eye catching movement "Ah- Stay put. Your bow is still off limits"

"I can help..." Songbird breathed, neither Witcher fully capable of hearing him

"I know, but you hardly have the energy to spare," Firefox gently rested a hand against Jaskier's cheek "Trust me on this" Firefox planted a kiss on his forehead for good measure, "Watch him," Firefox directed to Vesemir, "Geralt, with me"

Geralt wanted to laugh, taking orders to deal with bandits. Bandits were child's play. He complied anyways. Geralt advanced on the bandits, who all reeked of piss and ale, none of them barely able to wield their weapons

"It's alright, I'm going to untie you both, run as fast as you can away from here"

"Look out" Geralt called, three more bandits rushed from behind, one cat-called out a whistle, signaling more

"Time to go," Vesemir ordered, Songbird ripped himself out of the Witcher's grasp 

"I'm no child, I'm not useless anymore. They need help"

"Anymore?"

Songbird was already charging with his gold and steel daggers, stabbing a man in the shoulders and forcing him to the ground.

Another came at Songbird with a sword, despite the difference in blades Songbird held the sword back, revealing a second dagger to hold the blade steady. The man was killed by an arrow to the neck

"What are you doing?" Firefox yelled, and Songbird didn't answer.

The trio fought while Songbird managed to duck behind the fight, freeing the woman and child "Go, we've got this under control"

"Thank you," The two fled the scene

"Get back here!" The last bandit charged after the woman and child, Songbird spun around and cracked his nose with his elbow, Songbird threw his dagger from his left behind his back and over his right shoulder to plunge into the man's jugular, tearing at it as the bandit fell.

"Did you lose brain cells while you slept, Songbird?!" Firefox exclaimed, dragging his partner away from the scene 

Songbird shook his head, unable to unlock his gaze from the dead man at his feet

"Come on,"

"Horses" Jaskier whispered

"What?"

"Horses"

"Ah,"

There were three mares left, one chestnut and two white, one had greyish spots. Naturally Geralt warmed up to the chestnut mare immediately, who accepted his pets with grace "Hello, Roach"

"How original" Vesemir mumbled, ignoring he look Geralt threw his way.

"If this is any sign of Destiny to part ways, I think this is it" Firefox laughed, resting a hand on Songbird's back "Need help?"

A shake of the head, then nodding towards the Witchers instead as Songbird grunted his way onto the horse's saddle, backing up for room for his friend.

"It's been a pleasure, Witchers. We'll keep an ear to the ground for you, keep Nilfgaard off your tails" Firefox continued, mounting the horse

"Keep you distance, and your head down,"

Songbird untucked his bow and aimed for the tree behind Vesemir, something wrapped around the arrow, it planted itself downwards in the bark, both Witchers look at it in shock. Songbird held up three fingers

"Your medallion," Geralt whispered

"How?" Vesemir demanded

"A Red Tail keeps some of their secrets" Firefox answered, "Good luck, Witchers. I pray we never have to meet again" The white and grey mare was lightly spurred, trotting off. Geralt swore he could hear humming of 'Toss a Coin' from a voice far too familiar

Vesemir pulled the medallion over his head "Sneaky bastard," 

"He knew it's importance, not many people do"

"Do you suspect it was your lost friend?"

"I don't know, if it was Jaskier, he hid himself well but I doubt he even made it back down that mountain"

"That didn't stop you from looking,"

"Hm"

"Whether or not that was the Bard, at least he's moved on"

The White Wolf nodded, once upon his steed he had half a mind to follow the Red Tails. Something in the air told him to do it, call it Destiny, call it a hunch, or paranoia but Geralt knew something was wrong with leaving the duo alone. 

"I know that look in your eye, Pup. I saw it often during all those winters before and after the Bard"

"Hm"

"If you want to follow them, be smart about it"

"Tomorrow, their trail shouldn't be hard to track down"

"I may be old, Wolf, but I can still hold my own"

"I don't doubt that, but I left my supplies in the town"

Vesemir accepted the answer, tugging his mare forward to lead the way, Geralt took one last look over his shoulder, a red dot on the horizon vanished. He should have followed them, but he needed his equipment and potions. Sighing, he followed his father-figure towards the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have Injured!Jaskier fighting the Bandits as a way of being found but this got made instead, I know how I'm going to reveal Jaskier / Songbird to Geralt, I just need to type it all out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in two days... Yay.  
> Finally got the this point that I wanted.
> 
> Warning; LONG Chapter ahead. Sorry, not sorry.

"The wolf medallion? Are you fucking kidding me, Jask"

"No," He mumbled, his head pressed against Felix's shoulder, his hood finally down now they were away from Witcher eyes

"He could have killed you for that"

"He didn't"

"You're a moron"

"I'm well aware"

"Why did you hum when we left, you haven't done that since your training started"

"I wanted to see if Geralt would figure out it was me, either he ignored it, or thought it was you"

"Please, I don't hum"

"You do"

"Not-- That's different"

Jaskier laughed, wrapping his arms tight around Felix's waist

"Jask, are you alright? You lost a lot of blood and you've barely eaten a thing"

"I'm OK, you healed me, so I know it's not infected. I'm a little tired, but I swear it's nothing more than that"

"When we're home, I'll be watching your every meal"

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise, Songbird"

"Did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About me"

"No, just that Geralt hurt you, he tried asking what he did but I went vague with details and he didn't push, probably because you were on my lap. He still owes you an apology"

"I figured, Geralt was never one for apologising until he realised what he had either said or done. Words aren't his forte and never will be, he's a Witcher, man of action and few words, or at least a few words to me"

"Lark, you didn't have to save him"

Jaskier threw himself into a rigid sitting "If I did that, I'd be no better than the bigots who spit at their feet. I have known Geralt for half my life and I assure you that if I hadn't saved Vesemir there would have been no forgiveness"

"Considering what Geralt did--"

"He told me to fuck off, Fox. That doesn't warrant the death of his family, one of the very few Witchers left in this world!"

"Alright, no need to scream my ear off" Felix lamented "If Rook heard you right now, you'd be getting whipped"

Jaskier tensed, avoiding eye contact "I still won't scream for him"

"Jask..."

"What? How do you not think I still have a chip on my shoulder about how we met, you do remember my first night; begging, tears, pleading. Unwilling and forceful tactics to butcher me through transforming a Bard into a Red Tail was no walk in the park, true, it's no Trial of Grasses but it was a lie covered training, but call it was it really is, torture. I may love you, Fox. But I will never trust you 100%. You know that"

"You know I'd lay down my life for you, Lark" Closest Jaskier would ever get to a confession, it still made his heart sink

"I... know that. But you also stole my lute"

"I didn't steal it"

"Then why can't I have it back"

"You chose a bow and quiver"

"Care to guess as to why!"

"Ears"

"Heart"

"Shut up!" A fellow Red Tail added, catching up to their mare, it was Bronze "Honestly, you'd think the amount of squabbling you two do anyone would think you were both adolescents"

"He's right," Bronze's older twin Steel added "A pair of cats, I think"

"Alright, alright. I surrender" Jaskier threw up his hands "How does our lovable Master fair today?" Jaskier swung his arms back around Felix's waist.

"Same as always" Steel commented

Without missing a beat "So, insufferable"

"As usual" Bronze finished

"Are you sure you're not triplets?" Felix questioned, smiling

"Yes!" A three way reply

"Come on," Jaskier started "They are chiseled men, golden and red hair and most importantly green eyes. I am brunette and blue eyed"

"Besides, I can't handle another sibling" Steel jibbed

"Yeah, he'd be a real pain in the ass" Bronze played

"Ah brotherly love" Jaskier sighed wistfully, once again resting his head upon Felix's shoulder "So who is sparing with who today?"

"Jask," Felix warned "Nobody's fighting Lark today, he's injured" Sometimes Felix reminded Jaskier of Geralt, which he never said anything about, but it made him miss the Witcher.

"Another scar to add to the collection, nice" Bronze commented, grinning. The young man was barely out of his teens, Jaskier guessed Bronze was his age when meeting Geralt in Posada, so long ago, yet only a blink away.

"I've not got many, this'll be my... uh, fifth, maybe sixth?"

"Still battle scars, Jask. Plus, all in one year. That's something to be proud of"

"Hm, aren't scars in early years evidence or rookie mistakes?"

"In a way, yes" Steel answered "But, it allows us the grow in the future" Steel may be Bronze's twin, but they looked and acted a decade apart from each other. It was sad, someone so young taking on so much responsibility and maturity.

"We're home" Felix stated with pride.

Red Tail's home was titled Mansion. It fit the description in Jaskier's opinion, the castle was a glorified mansion, build upon a small clearing at the back of mountains, travelers passed thinking it was an abandoned home that was haunted or contained a devil, something demonic if the rumors were loud enough. 

Jaskier shook his head, those screams were the devil, they were humans.

How he dreamed of playing his lute, hopping from one inn to another with Geralt. Composing songs of epic tales of monster fights and twisting his love for Geralt into songs about maiden's and princesses being rescued or being betrothed or dying or heartbreak. His mourned his past life with a passion. He may have excelled in the field of archery and his combat skills may be refined and his life might be extended for another forty, at a stretch fifty years, with youthful looks but he didn't want this to be his life.

If someone had told him that after graduating Oxenfurt he'd meet a Witcher in Posada, twenty years later of adventure and success he'd be knee-deep in an Assassin's band he'd have laughed that person out of the room and cintinued laughing days later. Now, here he stood with enough training and knowledge to survive out on his own out anywhere in the world.

"Home," Jaskier repeated, neutral

"Ah, boys" Rook greeted "Back home and stories and whispers following you I suppose"

All four Tails nodded 

"I heard Witchers were close, any trouble?"

"No," Jaskier informed "No trouble, I knew them"

"Oh, the White Wolf? I'm surprised he didn't follow you here"

"So am I, but he will try to find me. I didn't speak to him, nor give any information, Master Rook. I saved one of his own, but claimed no debt"

"Stupid boy. Having a debt of a Witcher could change everything"

"A Witcher debt only works once"

"Ah, of course" Rook's tone shifting to condescending "Your infinite wisdom exceeds us all"

"I spent twenty years following a Witcher. There is no doubt, the slate is clear, if you want or need the White Wolf, or any Witcher to do a job you pay them in coin, or marks, or some kind of currency. Saving their

life does allow a debt but they make sure to repay that debt quickly"

"Hmph. I suppose I'll have you in charge of night-watch tonight"

"Master Rook--" Felix tried

"Silence! Firefox, you are not a part of this discussion. Songbird is on night-watch, rest up now and it's clear you didn't remained unscathed, you're lucky I don't punish you for it. Bronze, Steel, Fox, any reports?"

Three "No's" were given. 

Jaskier hopped off the mare and waited permission to be allowed inside

"Songbird, you've disappointed me but given what I've heard I'll let it pass"

"Thank you,"

"Oh, but one more thing,"

"Yes?"

He was met with a solid punch to his wounded side, he cringed, fighting with his body to not curl over, he bit his tongue to avoid noise in any possible way

"Master!" Felix yelled

"Disappointment is worthy of punishment"

Jaskier kept his head down and nodded

"Out of my sight," Rook hissed, letting Jaskier past "Let that be a lesson to you all"

Felix wished he could help but knew that would result in Jaskier facing more punishment. Felix had been inside of Mansion the longest out of the group, he knew how to work around Rook's way of life, he had been discreetly teaching his methods to the others but if Rook caught on, well... no-one would be walking for a few days, except for Master Rook, who would be keeping anyone else down.

* * *

Jaskier stared longingly out the window, monitoring the perimeter of the Mansion. His side now bruised as well as the thin fresh scar now resting underneath. His thoughts betraying him on the need to see and speak to Geralt exceeding any orders Rook gave him hours ago. He couldn't complain about everything, his belly did hold some scraps of food but his aggravated injury led to only eating a miniscule meal. Felix promised him breakfast in bed as compensation, and a little extra if he wanted too.

That made him blush, he could honeslty say Felix had reignited passion into Jaskier's life. Felix made Jaskier happy, and reciprocated the feelings in his own 'Foxy' way. Jaskier was ordered to check around the gates and treeline before retiring tonight for bed. The former bard wished he cradled his lute while patrolling, it would made for a less dismal pass-time.

The moon was full and stars scattered overhead. A sight Jaskier never grew tired of, every night he traveled with Geralt he appreciated the stars just that little bit more, made his thoughts known about it too and on a good day received a rare conversation about it. Geralt had some knowledge of the stars

_**"When I started as a Witcher, I believed the stars judged me" Geralt opened with, lying on his bedroll near Jaskier** _

_**"Hm. Any particular reason?"** _

_**"A young girl once said to me; stars are human souls moved on to rest in the skies, watching over us as we sleep"** _

_**"How old was the girl?"** _

_**"I don't know"** _

_**"Do you believe what she said now?"** _

_**"If you are anything to go by, then yes"** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"Stars are natural gas and air, I'm sure you'd outweigh the moon"** _

_**Jaskier laughed "That may be the first joke I've heard from you, are you well?"** _

_**"I'm fine"** _

_**"Good, can't have a sick Witcher"** _

_**Geralt grew quiet** _

_**"Geralt?"** _

_**"Hm"** _

_**Jaskier turned to face Geralt, his face pinched with unease, continuing his upward staring contest, the Bard knew he'd have to fix that** _

_**"I'd never judge you, Geralt. Never have, nor will I. You're my friend and you've saved my life far more times than I care to count and I know I complain and whine but it's never,** _ **never** _**in judgement. I swear"** _

_**Geralt remained silent for a long time "Rest, Bard. We leave sharp at dawn"** _

_**"I mean what I said"** _

_**Jaskier was drifting out of consciousness, he was certain he heard a 'Thank you' but he was sure his mind played tricks on him that night. Geralt never mentioned it and Jaskier tried not to utter too many ailments the next morning.** _

The memory halted his steps. Jaskier never judged Geralt, even during the worst of days, or hunts gone wrong, or towns kicking them out, 

"Sometimes there's monsters, sometimes coin, rarely both. That's the life"

Jaskier fully understood now, those last three words revolved around being a Witcher, being an Assassin...

Twigs snapped to his left, making his neck crack in the sharp movement following the noise, his hood bending to his view. Jaskier gripped his bow a little tighter, knocking an arrow but keeping the aim low to the ground.

A Nilfgaardian charged forward, Jaskier only had enough time to aim for the leg, hitting an artery in the thigh sent him to the ground. Jaskier used the second to whistle out for help. The use of being a Bard, powerful lungs and noise control.

He could hear the Mansion tumbling with life. Unaware another set of ears had heard him too. Jaskier's actioned were too late however, more guards burst from the trees, Jaskier could hold his own but injured, tired and wishing he'd never have to see another Nilfgaardian for as long as he lived it would be too soon.

Managing a three-on-one fight was a little tricky, spinning and alternating between using his bow as a blunt weapon and his dagger. With blood being shed that was not his thankfully Jaskier was blindsided from behind, a noose wrapped around his neck and yanked backwards for a solid minute then airlifted towards an ancient tree branch.

Jaskier felt his hands being tied behind his back, his bow being ripped from his grasp, he managed to tuck the dagger into his boot. He swung himself backwards, feeling the noose tighten, his hood contributing his his suffocation, no matter how hard Jaskier attempted to throw his bodyweight down the branch would not budge. The noose string snapped, light of a fire trailing behind. Jaskier's limp body smacked the ground, chest first.

The Red Tail armada began to exit the building, Jaskier could only watch from the sidelines, still dizzy from the lack of oxygen and use of magic. Still a foreign concept to the former bard, he still didn't understand why Yennefer pursued a life of Witchcraft.

Dragging himself upwards he noticed a swarm gathering at the back of the castle, finding his bow somehow in one piece Jaskier unsteadily rose to his feet, His smoke arrow was knocked and ready to be drawn, with his balance being completely thrown out the window and his vision doubling Jaskier couldn't find himself able to release the string, an armored knee and shin connected to his face, which disappeared then dropped behind him

"No," Jaskier once again forced his feet and legs to cooperate, breaking into a run whatever the means possible, his friends were being pushed back towards the building, more people gathered at the back, then all disappeared.

In the agonising three seconds Jaskier had managed to stand and run time had stopped. The Mansion before him blew up, an extreme fire-ball of brickwork, steel, rooftiles, endless supplies and woodwork ignited and exploded. 

The shockwave sent Jaskier flying backwards. His head smacking against the dirt with a dull thud, ears ringing. His hood was knocked backwards, his weapons in hand gone and his armor singed, dusted with soot. Jaskier wasn't sure when his eyes closed, but opened them to view the Red Tails being slaughtered, one after another scarlet hoods falling with crimson blood spurting from their necks, Bronze and Steel dying together from impaling, Master Rook decapitated. Others caught up in the explosion with debris as their cause of death. One man who was screaming silently, his face was flaming, he stumbled off the the woods, left to perish. Any horses spooked and burning alive, black smoke billowing upwards, clouding the skies and blocking their audience of stars' view.

Are they judging us? Maybe... hopefully.

The Nilfgaadian's around him began to clear, they must have assumed he died, as the grounds cleared Jaskier dragged himself to his knees, his mouth agape and tears streaming down his dirty, uncovered face.

He wanted to scream, the sob, the shout, demand he be killed too, but none of that happened, he just sat there, unmoving and encased in heat from the flames. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, a muffled voice urging him to move, Jaskier didn't look, for some reason he trusted these hands gripping his jacket

**"Move!"**

The hands bruising in their grip as he was dragged to the trees, the man using his black studded armor to protect Jaskier from the view of his comrades bodies and blood, he was thrown onto a horse's saddle and the make-shift bonfire became nothing but a blurry blip in the horizon, Jaskier passed out.

* * *

Geralt had been weary to leave Vesemir's side but the elder Witcher all but threw him out the door

"Find your Bard, I'll live for another winter, Wolf. Go"

Sighing, Geralt tacked Roach and rode steadily north. Night approached and still a trail of hoofprints to follow, wherever the Red Tails resided, was not on high grounds.

He heard the shrieking whistle first, it made his ear twitch. 

Whatever lay ahead was not good.

Roach was spooked, poor thing had much more to encounter in the future. He placed a hand upon her neck in calm "Shh. Stay here, I'll be right back"

Geralt worked from the shadows, seeing the few Red Tails remaining fight for their land, their home. The Witcher noticed Songbird being hanged, casting Igni by reflex snapped rope in two, Songbird landed hard on the ground, but would live.

Nilfgaard soldiers were rushing from the back of the keep, Songbird heading towards the building, Geralt chased him. The pursuit lasted only seconds, the explosion throwing Songbird backwards to the ground and Geralt skidding. He watched as Songbird rise again, finally able to see his face... no.

Soldiers grew close to Jaskier, far too close. Cutting them down with no mercy he grabbed Jaskier by the shoulders, in shock. "Move!" He lifted the Bard to his feet, Geralt tried to shield Jaskier with his body while dragging him through the woods, onto Roach and raced as far away from the destruction and ruin.

Roach had to stop eventually, the weight of two men, saddle and the bags accompanying. She made it much further than Geralt had expected.

Geralt dismounted, holding the Bard steady with one hand, still slumped on the saddle "Good girl, thank you. Come on, Jaskier" The Bard was tugged to a fallen log, sat him down and gently shook him, kneeling before him "Jaskier?"

The Red Tail's eyes blinked open, his focus nowhere, Geralt squeezed his shoulders once more, it snapped the Bard out of his trance, who punched the Witcher in the face, yelling as animalistic as he could. the noise definitely wasn't human.

"Shit!" Geralt stood up, it was a good swing "Jaskier?"

The Bard in question finally managed to meet his eye, lost, sorrowful, fear, shock... "Geralt?" A long moment held in silence. Jaskier broke it first, covering his eyes while he held back his grief, whimpers and gritted teeth. Geralt stood awkwardly, Jaskier had been emotional many times before him, but now Jaskier was trained to fight. The Witcher carefully stepped towards the crying Bard, sat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jaskier hugged himself, leaning on Geralt's side, who slid his arm, around to the other side. An awkward one-armed hug

"I'm sorry, Jaskier"

Jaskier cried himself out, Geralt remaining still and silent, only moving his head to check a noise. Wet sniffling became quieter "Thank you, Geralt"

The night mourned for the loss of a guild, it's surviving member sleeping in the protection of a Witcher's hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know where the memory came from but I guess it worked with the story and may come up again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for keeping this on Hiatus for so long but college really kicked my ass and I'm only now just recovering, barely, but getting there.  
> Writing is something I have both wanted to do and tried to avoid.  
> This Chapter wasn't quite how I thought it would go, but it's here and my brain hasn't been working in about a month so, enjoy.

Dawn woke the pair, sleep-sitting against the log, Geralt's arm was still curled around Jaskier, who's head was resting on a padded shoulder.

Geralt watched the sun rise, Jaskier stirred eventually, maybe an hour later.

The Witcher remained silent as he observed the Bard taking in all his surroundings. The campsite clearly unknown, as well as to how he got there and the unheard question of was he about to be attacked as he blearily took in his surroundings

Geralt wished he could go back to before the mountain, having a care free loud-ass Bard joining in the birds whistling in the mornings as a response. "Tell me I'm hallucinating, or I had a terrifyingly vivid nightmare"

"Hello Jaskier"

"Hallucinating then"

"Open your eyes, Bard"

Jaskier didn't comply to the order "I'm not a Bard anymore"

"You could be still"

"Geralt!" Jaskier scoffed, his emotions getting the better of him again as his wet cornflowers met golden orbs. "Stop it, just... enough" Jaskier deflated

Felix would be shushing him harshly by now, Rook would be chasing him with a sword, maybe an axe... those reminders brought back the previous night. Jaskier didn't know if Felix was alive anymore, emptiness strangled Jaskier's heart.

"Jaskier?"

"I'm sure you want rid of me already" Jaskier groaned as he drew to his feet, looking around for his bow and quiver, which neither were in close proximity. His quiver was empty and resting against the log, he strapped it to his hip instead, a hint of safety returned as he felt the dagger against his lower spine, he still had something at least. His bow must still be back at the Mansion.

"Where are you going?" Grealt demanded, glaring at the Red Tail from Roach's reigns

"Guess" Jaskier's back was already turned and retreating back up the forsaken road

"Jaskier--"

"What, Geralt! Hm? You seemed unbelievably ready to be rid of me last time I saw you and I didn't dare open my mouth before because I was afraid you'd leave me to die! Now--" His voice cracked "Now, I don't know who's left but it's best if we stay as far away from each other as possible. You wanted me off your hands, you made that perfectly clear, Witcher. Now, here I am, taking myself off your hands!"

"Stop"

"Why?" Jaskier called, still walking away 

"You really think it's safe back there?"

"No, but it's not safe anyway, Witcher"

Geralt knew what Jaskier was doing, refusing to say his name, nor accompany him, distancing himself emotionally and physically. Later, Geralt would call himself selfish for his actions and want to kick himself for it. Geralt sent out Aard and knocking Jaskier flat on his chest which evicted a morbid groan from the not-bard

"Really? Attacking from behind, I thought you were a trained and skilled warrior, or have you been a coward all this time!" Jaskier knew the blow was harsh, he may as well call Geralt 'Butcher' as a final swing, what else did he have to lose?

"It was to get your attention, and prove you're in no shape or form to be alone"

"You wanted rid of me, now that I'm going you want me to stay" Jaskier cried, staggering to his feet and punctuating every word with a step towards Geralt "Make. Up. Your. Mind!"

"I have"

"Good, now--"

Geralt punched Jaskier in the face, a clean knockout and hauled the Bard over his shoulder "That was for calling me a coward" He threw Jaskier over Roach while he took the reigns "Come on, Roach" Geralt retraced the steps back to the explosive aftermath, keeping Roach and the unconscious archer to the sidelines. Geralt picked scattered arrows as well as the bow Jaskier used and left, there was no point sticking around for Nilfgaard or Ghouls.

Maybe a half-hour into a new path Jaskier bolted upwards, sending himself stumbling sideways and awkwardly to the ground, caught by Geralt "Enjoy your nap?"

"Wha... Why?" Jaskier tried to figure out where he was, still in the woods, standing on an unknown path with a Witcher and Roach as company "Why did you do that? Not the punch, I deserved that. But I mean, why didn't you leave me?"

Geralt said nothing. Only giving a deadpan stare

"What? I'm not telepathic, Geralt. I may have known you for nearly two decades but seriously, you wanted rid of me... now you saved me and gather arrows" Jaskier was lost 

"The next town,"

"Huh?"

"The next town" Geralt repeated "By the time we reach the next town, if you want to part ways, at least I'd know you would have made it somewhere safe"

"Are you actually admitting you care just a little bit"

"No"

"Liar, and that is something you rarely do, so I know it when I hear it"

Geralt only "Hmm"ed back

"See?" Jaskier continued, walking beside Geralt as if nothing had changed "You know I'm right"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you walked by my side?"

"You left me to fight a dragon then told me to fuck off?"

Geralt rolled his eyes, growling under his breath "I meant the first time"

"Oh, that... Well, feel free, the wound is still raw so if you want me to feel the ripe pain--" The Red Tail closed his mouth with the intense glare from the Witcher

"Simply a warning, Jaskier"

"Right,"

"Fill your quiver, we'll probably need it"

"My... you went back, even though you wouldn't let me"

"I can easily defend myself against army forces, you can't"

"You still think I'm just a Bard"

"Would you rather go to war?"

"Maybe"

Geralt shook his head "Is this what life will be like again, your endless prattling?"

"Well, by the sounds of that you want me to stay. Is that your decision?"

"Jaskier, Nilfgaard is after you, after Ciri, Yennefer, and myself"

"That doesn't answer my question"

A heavy sighed from the Witcher "It wouldn't hurt to have someone watching my back, but if you decide you want to leave, I won't stop you"

"Hmm," Jaskier cocked his head to the side "You made valid points, dear Witcher, I shall think about this during our travels" Jaskier slung his bow over his shoulder, full quiver strapped to his hip and a faint smile dawning for the first time. 

Jaskier fell back into humming unnamed tunes while Geralt rode Roach behind him, weighing the ups and downs of travelling with Geralt again... maybe "How long until the next town?"

"Two days"

"Camping tonight in company, at least"

"I still won't stop you"

"I know"

Jaskier wished he still had his lute, but the poor treasured item was nothing but dust, if he closed his eyes and pretended his weapons weren't on his body it felt like no time had passed since meeting Geralt, before the dragon, everything was going fine, they had a their dance mastered through the seasons and somehow always found each other in the right moment again and again. The Red Tail considered the idea that maybe they were linked, but Destiny wouldn't have sent him down a hill and into the arms of the Red Tails if he and Geralt were meant to travel forever, or at least until Jaskier couldn't anymore. 

He knew his answer was yes before midday shone down on them but Jaskier felt no need to rush the voicing of his acceptance. May as well tell Geralt in the town, not have a completely wasted reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was for Jaskier to go back, inspect the ruins, find his destroyed lute and wordlessly follow Geralt who accompanied for the whole event but I don't have the energy go into that much detail right now.
> 
> I have no clue when my next Upload will be and I've been working on other projects / ficlets so this one did get pushed back slightly
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the Views, Kudos and patience


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mushu Voice* I LIVE!
> 
> Hello all, apologies for the wait.  
> College and work have kicked my ass this term and I am now free (from college) until next year - Yay.  
> I can't tell you all how much I appreciated the views and Kudos'
> 
> Another Chapter is finally ready

Nightfall arrived peacefully. Their travelling still going strong.

Jaskier had remained more quiet than talkative or even hum. 

Geralt wasn't sure how he felt about that. Jaskier was naturally a noise-making machine, had been since Posada, and now the only silence the Witcher received was during winter and those times dragged longer

than expected. 

The Witcher wasn't sure how to bring it up either, the only conversation ready _"You aren't singing?"_ in his head with Jaskier's potential response _**"I thought you preferred the silence"**_  
In short, It wasn't going well.

"You've got that look on your face" Jaskier broke their mute

"What look?"

"The 'I'm-brooding-about-something-I-don't-know-how-to-discuss' look"

"You can tell?"

"I've known you for over half my life, Geralt. Of course I know your expressions and I named them too. Cintra's 'Scary Face' wasn't the first"

"Hmm"

"So, if you can find yourself able to stretch your vocabulary, what's bothering you? Talk to me"

"You've been quiet, I've grown used to your constant noise"

"Ah, well... without my lute I didn't feel it right. Besides, I was sure you would prefer my lips being sealed for a change"

Geralt nodded "Do you miss it?"

"Which part?"

"Being a Bard, the courts, running from angered spouses"

"Oh. Of course, but being a Red Tail, it gives me another purpose. At least now I won't be useless on hunts now, can always be your back-up if needed, or actually stop bandits from stealing our items or Roach--" Jaskier paused, drawing up an arrow and aiming for the tree-line beside him.

"What is it?"

Jaskier remained silent

"I don't hear anything, Jaskier" Geralt dismounted, peering into the trees. No signs of anything approaching, his senses picking up nothing out of the ordinary and his medallion remained still

"Nothing's there"

Jaskier lowered the bow and arrow, in a waiting stance. Geralt knew Jaskier would fire at a second's notice, so kept his guard up 

"Must be more tired than I thought, my mind is playing tricks on me" Jaskier mentioned, his shoulders sagging

"We'll make camp further down the road, it's alright. No-one's there"

Jaskier, though open seemed determined to not let the string go, Geralt examined the Red Tail as the Witcher raised a hand to the arrow, unlocking it from its post

Jaskier looked lost in a daze "Geralt?"

"Yes?"

"I swear I saw something"

Geralt sighed, making a show of looking around, keeping his expression neutral "I can't hear or sense anyone around. The medalion is still and Roach is calm as well"

The Red Tail deflated "I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I'm... I'm not myself" 

Geralt considered everything that Jaskier had been through the past few days, this was not the first time Geralt had dealt with a spooked Jaskier.

_After Jaskier first attended hunt with Geralt the amount of blood and gore produced sent the Lark into a shocked state into a three-day silence. Geralt wasn't kind about it, shoving and marching the numb Bard around and throwing it in Jaskier's face that Geralt had in fact warned him about the dangers of following a Witcher around day and night. Jaskier disappeared the following morning, Geralt felt panic for the first time in a century and found Jaskier staring off to a lake's still water hours later._

_"I guess I've got to toughen up then" The first words Geralt had heard in days._

_"I've told you, Bard. This is no place for a wandering human"_

_"I said I would toughen up, I didn't say I was leaving. Who would make sure you had a roof over your head and coin to your name. The White Wolf is far better than... well, you know"_

_"Hmm"_

_"I'm not leaving, Geralt. This is just something I have to get used to"_

_"You're not attending another hunt, Bard. I'm not changing my mind"_

_"Then I'll just have to find more ways to get my stories"_

Geralt shook the memory off, so many years had passed… "I'm going to set up camp, I suggest you follow suit"

"I'll find us some--"

"No," Geralt barked, growling at himself for his tone "It's fine. Make a fire and I'll do the rest"

"I'm not a child"

"I didn't say you were"

* * *

Two rabbits and a squirrel later the Witcher and Red Tail sat opposing each other while a fire filled their silence 

"Have you made your decision?" Geralt questioned, cleaning his swords

Jaskier nodded, eyes never leaving the fire

"Am I continuing alone?"

Jaskier shook his head, still keeping his eye on the flames

Geralt felt relief, at leats now he didn't have to worry about Jaskier for a short-while. Twigs snapped behind Jaskier's back, sending the not-Bard into reforming his archer stance. Geralt had stood on instinct, sword still in his grasp. Stepping around the fire Geralt slowly moved to face their new foe 

"Wait," Jaskier whispered, lowering his arms to the resting position "Do you smell that?"

"Smoke and ash, but it's not our fire"

An arrow shot into a far tree, Geralt marched forward "Geralt, don't!" Jaskier released his arrow, only inches away from the Witcher's boot "It wasn't malicious, it was a warning of presence. They're struggling to aim"

"How do you--"

"I wasn't aiming for you, Witcher. I see he found you, Songbird" A burnt looking red tail appeared from the bushes, staggering in his wake, his bow darkened to a crisp, it was abandoned after the stagger

  
"Felix... you're alive. Oh thank the Gods!" Jaskier sprinted to his partner, knocking the injured man back while crushing him in a hug, who returned it gingerly. Geralt noticed the man's raw pink, singed hands and fingertips

"He's hurt"

"What gave it away, my terrible aim or my beautiful mug" Felix threw back his hood, three quarters of his face severely burnt, weeping and waxed in dried blood, which Jaskier held in shaky hands "No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't-- I can't fix this,"

"You don't have to, Songbird. I'm alright. I've done what I can"

"You're a healer?" Geralt questioned

"I have some chaos left, Witcher. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet"

"What?"

"It's nothing" Jaskier finished, leading Felix to the logs, inspecting the vast extent of damage "Let me see,"

"There's nothing to be done, Jask" Firefox continued

"Shh!" 

"Jask,"

"No!"

"Jask,"

I said, no!"

Geralt had a hunch where this conversation was leading, he despised it, the lesser evil... it's never an option he willingly chose.

"Songbird..." Felix leaned into Jaskier's right hand, kissing his palm "It's alright"

"I am not--"

"Witcher, you take coin to kill, don't you?" Felix called

"Don't you dare, Geralt!"

Said Witcher was still standing to the side, knowing exactly what Felix wanted, but didn't dare move as Jaskier's bow was within his reach and his intense emotional state was not to be prodded.

"Jaskier," Felix lowered Songbird's wrists, resting his damaged forehead against Jaskier's smooth one "It's a mercy, really. I'd be dead weight if I were to follow you both and I just wanted to make sure you were alive"

"And now you're asking me to--"

Felix interrupted the crying archer with a kiss, squeezing his hands, releasing only to press a dagger's blade into his right hand. "I can't" Jaskier's entire body shook, tears dripping down his face

"I love you my Songbird, set me free"

Jaskier bore his teeth, hyperventilating to prevent him sobbing and screaming before both of his friends "I... can't!"

"Stop" Geralt demanded "Felix, a mercy kill is better than a lifetime of suffering, but you can't ask Jaskier such a thing, believe me. He'll find any way possible to prevent the inevitable"

"Geralt. Don't. You. Dare!" The fire beside them errupted, finally Geralt realised that Jaskier's eyes could match his own for a second. Felix snapped his fingers in front of Jaskier's face, the golden hue vanished, returning to their natural vibrant blue.

"Songbird, calm down. It's alright"

"You're asking me to kill you, you Geralt kill you and yet you ask me to calm down?!"

"I'm as good as dead like this"

The flames increased once more, Jaskier had turned himself away moving towards the edge of camp "Jask?" Felix called, sending Jaskier further into the woods. The flames returned to normality.

"I won't kill you" Geralt commented, still watching Jaskier's retreat

"I know. Jaskier will, just give him some time"

The Witcher seriously doubted Jaskier could so such a thing, considering how hard Songbird's heart pounded for Felix 

"Just... keep his head afloat afterwards. I may loathe you, Geralt of Rivia, but we both care about that fool"

Roughly thirty minutes past, Jaskier still muttering under his breath, he drew closer to the fire, Geralt was purposefully tending to Roach at a snail's pace, respect for privacy and all. Felix was slouched by the fire

"Jask--"

"Shut up and stay silent," Geralt paused what he was doing watching Roach grazing idly.

"Jask--"

"I said, shut up! You've asked me to do something, so..." The Red Tail inhaled a shaking breath "How do you want this to go?"

The Witcher forced himself to remain a statue

"You're the best archer I know, make it swift, clean and painless"

Jaskier quietly moved to pick up his bow, swiping one arrow and knocking it against the string "Geralt, if you could give us some privacy"

Footsteps faded, Roach nickered being pulled away too.

Jaskier drew back the arrow. Felix smiled at him one last time before closing his eyes

"You know," Jaskier mumbled, being held in Felix's arm in bed, the fire crackling behind them "I don't think I've ever been this happy in a long time"

"You know, Songbird, I feel the same way"

Jaskier released the arrow. 

Bark shattered fron the impact.

"What? Why did you do that?!" Felix roared, rushing to his feet, shaking Jaskier by the lapels

"I'm not killing you, you should have listened to Geralt"

"You... selfish prick!"

"You're welcome"

"Why! Why can't you just let go?"

"You know why"

Felix grit his teeth, shaking his head "You coward!" The injured man rushed Jaskier, screaming while he did, a large knife in his hand. Jaskier used his bow to backhand Felix's momentum

Felix pivoted, aiming the knife to Jaskier's left shoulder which was caught, Songbird drove his knee Felix in the gut, knocking him back with an elbow to the face, his bow was dropped to the grass.

"We're evenly matched, Songbird. You think you're the only one who learned a few tricks in that hellhole?!" Charging again, Jaskier twisted Felix's arm, snatching the dagger away and placing the older man in a choke hold, the fire brimming in front of them.

"You taught me everything you know," Jaskier whispered in Felix's ear, both ignoring Geralt's baffled expression, sword in hand unsure about assisting "Including this little trick" Bursting the flames once again making the men stumble. Jaskier recovered first, spun Felix around and suckered him in the jaw, pinning the elder the man to the dirt. "Yield"

Felix sneered, spitting at the dirt while Jaskier rose, tucking the dagger away, catching Geralt's eye "I'm sorry. I couldn't do it and I knew you'd intervene"

Geralt nodded, relieved that he wouldn't need to raise a sword near Jaskier. They tried sparing with swords during their first year travelling, both agreed it was a lost cause after three sessions but Jaskier proved that he could somewhat hold his own after a few too many ales mixed with a bad review or bigoted comment towards Geralt. It was impressive, sloppy, but impressive.

Felix rushed to his feet, a hidden blade ready to stab him in the back, by instinct Jaskier curved his body to avoid impact, his right hand caught Felix's and tried to pry the weapon away, the forward momentum was awkward in moving, Felix's arm slipped, sending his own blade into his throat.

The world froze

"Thank you," Felix whispered, releasing his grip and dropping to the ground

The fire died.

Instantly, Geralt guided Jaskier away from the body, sitting him by Roach, thrusting the water skin to his chest, the Witcher recovered all strewn items, the bow, the quiver, bed rolls, everything. Once all items were tacked and saddled Geralt returned to Felix, closing his unseeing eyes. 

Jaskier was huddled on him, pale, sweating and stunned, the water skin slumped on his lap. kneeling in front of the Red Tail took Jaskier's face in his gloves "Jaskier?"

No response.

"Jaskier, I need you to stand so we can ride Roach away from this place. I'm going to take you to Kaer Morhen, somewhere you can rest and grieve. You'll finally meet the others Witcher's, my family" Geralt tried, but no such luck, Jaskier was still looking through the Witcher. Geralt sighed, manhandling Jaskier onto the back of Roach after packing the water skin, he clipped Roach with urgency and the scene behind them was left for the next poor soul to come across. The mare's movement must had shaken Jaskier back to present as his arms looped around Geralt's waist, not tight, just in acknowledgement

"I loved him,"

"I know"

"I killed him"

"You defended yourself, Jaskier"

"Do you think he suffered?"

"No. It was a mercy"

Jaskier rested his head against Geralt's shoulder "Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the mood switches rather quickly but I couldn't remember how I wanted to get Jaskier from this point to Kaer Morhen.
> 
> I shall try to Upload a new Chapter ASAP, now that I have some more free time I can finally relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M, mostly for languge.  
> There is some angst and blood to come, but nothing superbly graphic.


End file.
